International Intercollegiate League
The International Intercollegiate League was a league made up of probably the best university teams of the day. It existed from 1936 to 1940. The winner was awarded the Thompson Trophy. History The IIL included four teams each from Canada and the U.S.A. The four Canadian teams were the four in the CIAU: (McGill University, University of Toronto, Queen's University, and University of Montreal). The four American teams came from the Ivy League: (Harvard University, Yale University, Princeton University, and Dartmouth University). There was no Canadian university championship in these years. The early 1930's were rough times for intercollegiate hockey in Ontario and Quebec. Lack of money and long travel distances often reduced the number of teams in the CIAU Central to two. The four CIAU universities entered teams in provincial senior and intermediate leagues with varying degrees of success. Yet there was a desire to restart a university-only league. By 1936 there was an agreement between the four CIAU teams and the four teams of the American Ivy League to form a new international league. Each team would play home-and-home games against teams from their own country. These would count for a separate championship. They would also play one game against each of the international opponents, alternating home-and-home each season, All the games would count for the international championship. The league proved to be of mixed success. The Canadian teams dominated their American counterparts on the ice. But attendance was a problem in Canada as the American teams only drew small crowds. The Canadian teams made money on their trips to the USA but could not draw enough to pay for the American teams' trips to Canada. The league disbanded after the 1939-40 season, mostly because of World War II. The University of Montreal withdrew after the 1938-39 season because of its dismal record. The league was not resurrected after the war. However in 1947, 1948, and 1949 there was a one game playoff between the winners of their respective leagues. Thompson Trophy List of Champions *1936-37: McGill University *1937-38: McGill University *1938-39: McGill University *1939-40: University of Toronto One Game Playoffs *1946-47: Toronto 2 Dartmouth 2 (The game was called at the end of regulation time because of poor ice.) *1947-48: Toronto 5 Dartmouth 0 *1948-49: Montreal 4 Dartmouth 3 Also see National links: *'U Sports (formerly known as Canadian Interuniversity Sport)' *List of University Cup Playoffs (from 1962-63 to present) Western links: *'Canada West Universities Athletic Association' *List of CWUAA Seasons (from 1972-73 to present) *'Great Plains Athletic Conference' *List of GPAC Seasons (from 1972-73 to 1984-85) *List of WIAA Seasons (from 1962-63 to 1971-72) *List of WCIAU Seasons (from 1918-19 to 1961-62) Atlantic links: *'Atlantic University Sport' *List of AUS Seasons (from 1919-20 to present) Ontario-Quebec links: *'Ontario University Athletics' *[[RSEQ (formerly Quebec Student Sports Federation)|'RSEQ' (formerly Quebec Student Sports Federation)]] *'Quebec-Ontario Athletic Association' (with seasons from 1954 to 1971) *List of OUA Seasons (includes CIAU, QOAA & OUAA) *List of QOAA Seasons (from 1954 to 1971) *'Ontario Intercollegiate Athletic Association' (with seasons from 1965 to 1971) *'Ottawa St. Lawrence Conference' (with seasons from 1951 to 1971) *List of QUAA Seasons (from 1971-72 to 1986-87) *List of Intermediate Intercollegiate Seasons (from 1902-03 to 1938-39) *Ontario-Quebec Intermediate Intercollegiate series (from 1902-03 to 1934-35) *Senior Intercollegiate League (1945-46) *International Intercollegiate League (from 1936-37 to 1939-40) *West Point Weekend College links: *Canadian Colleges Athletic Association *British Columbia Intercollegiate Hockey League *Alberta Colleges Athletic Conference *Manitoba Colleges Athletic Conference *Ontario Colleges Athletic Association *RSEQ College League Category:Defunct ice hockey leagues Category:Canadian Interuniversity Sport Category:Established in 1936 Category:Disestablished in 1940 Category:Ontario University Hockey Category:Quebec University Hockey Category:NCAA Category:International University Hockey